I Wish You Knew
by Kawairashii6
Summary: An ackward friendship turns into an unrequited love, as Sango struggles with her feeling for Inuyasha.
1. I wish you knew

**_I wish you knew._**

_**A Sango/ Inuyasha Romance**_

Sango sat near the edge of a small river bank, glaring at her reflection.

" _What's wrong with me?'_ she thought miserably. _"Why do I feel this way, about the one person who I shouldn't feel this way about?"_ It's so confusing. Since recently, Sango was having strange feeling towards the hanyou. He was all she could think about. He was everywhere, even in her _dreams. _The reason she was at the river bank was to, hopefully, get him out of her thoughts, but it was failing helplessly. Large, hot tears started to roll Sango's face, as a shocking realization occurred to her._"_ _I'm in love with him, I l-love Inuyasha.__"_

_**I've got to see you**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**And I've got to be there **_

_**I'm wishing on stars**_

_**I've got to reveal what's **_

_**inside of my heart,**_

_**But the words escape me**_

_**And I'm paralyzed**_

_**So helpless when I **_

_**Look into your eyes**_

It was obvious now. It made sense, in its own way. For weeks, she

wasn't sure why Miroku's antics didn't bother her, at least in the way it used to. He would flirt with other women ,ask them to bear his child, and assume that Sango would beat him down, then after words except to act like it never happened. Until it happened again. It was the same process. Over and over again. Sango wasn't quite sure when she started to feel things for Inuyasha _beyond_ friendship. She knew _he_ would never betray her, even though they were only friends. Damn! It happened again. See how she couldn't get him out of her thoughts for more than a minute?

_**And how I wish you only knew**_

_**What I feel inside for you**_

_**You probably haven't got a clue**_

_**But I wish you knew**_

_**How I love you, baby!**_

The tears started to fall faster. She know understood what it felt like to have a broken heart. Even though he didn't know, it didn't really matter. She knew his answer. He would reject her; if the shock didn't kill him first. Was telling him the truth even a option? No. She couldn't. She shouldn't. Sango knew that Kagome was ,too, in love with Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't the only problem, there was also Miroku and Kikyo. _Kikyo. _The women Inuyasha was in love with. Correction: **Still** in love with. There was no way he had any feelings for her besides friendship._ ''If that much''_ Sango thought bitterly.

_**Honestly, I know it's silly of me**_

_**To want you so badly**_

_**But keep it concealed**_

_**See my inferiority complex kicks in**_

_**And the words escape me**_

_**And I'm paralyzed**_

_**So helpless when I**_

_**Look into your eyes.**_

Quickly, Sango started to brush away her tears, because she sensed the others coming. Her eyes were probably puffy from crying and them thinking something was wrong was the last thing she needed.

" _Maybe_ _that's what Inuyasha needs to get him to notice me!'"_ Suddenly, ashamed of her last thought, Sango washed to her face hoping there were no trace of tears left._" I got to play it cool, nothing is wrong with me! If they ask, I was just getting a sip of water. _Even though she knew it wouldn't take that long to get some water.

_**And how I wish you only knew**_

_**What I feel inside for you**_

_**You probably haven't got a clue**_

_**But I wish you knew**_

_**How I love you, baby.**_

As soon as she turned around, she was face to face with the one person she'd been trying to avoid."What is taking you so long! You know we have to look for jewel shards!" the silver- haired hanyou yelled. Sango didn't hear a word he said, the only thing she noticed was how close they were. _"' If we were any closer, I swear, we would be kissing."_ She jumped back, embarrassed at the sudden thought. "_What's wrong with me? Can't I control myself when he's near?'_" Inuyasha, a little confused by her actions, decided to let it go. What choice did he have considering the fact the others were right behind him." Are you alright Sango?" Kagome said, clearly concerned. I mean they were the only girls in the whole group, that meant that to stick together, no matter what. Right? Maybe. " I'm fine, Kagome, Sango replied calmly. No need to overreact. Kagome didn't need to know that her heartbeat was practically 500 beats per minute when a certain hanyou was near. She couldn't betray her best friend like that. Or did she already betray her without completely realizing it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is my first story so be nice! I need lots of reviews and encouragement, so I can write the next chapter!


	2. Questions and Confusion

_**I Wish You Knew.**_

Thanks you to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but if I did Inuyasha and Sango would definately be together!

Previously :

_No need to overreact. Kagome didn't need to know that her heartbeat was practically 500 beats per minute when a certain hanyou was near. She couldn't betray her best friend like that. Or did she already betray her without completely realizing it?_

Chapter 2

Questions and Confusion.

Later that day, our favorite travelers were back on their previous mission. What mission? Killing Naraku, duh! Since that morning there had been a uncomfortable silence, so tense that even Shippo remained quiet. Ever since that morning everyone had been quiet for an unknown reason. Something seemed to be wrong with Sango, but she refused to say what it was. In fact, she refused to say anything at all. Her unusual silence made the group uncomfortable and putting them in the state they are now.

It seemed that Sango was lost in her own thoughts and was completely oblivious to the rest of the group's discomfort. Even Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the change of attitude. Sango's ignorance was tolling on his nerves and he was tempted to do something about it. What exactly, he wasn't sure, but anything was better than this. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Kagome already beat him to it.

" Inuyasha?"

"What?" he replied gruffly. Why was it that every time he was going to talk someone interrupted him?

"Don't you think that it's time for us to set up camp for the night?" she asked.

" Yeah, sure why not?" he replied.

"Alright everyone, let's set up!" Kagome said trying to be as cheerful as possible.

Under normal circumstances Inuyasha wouldn't have agreed to setting up so early, but these weren't normal circumstances. He sighed and leaped into a tree closing his eyes, trying to relax.

Meanwhile, Sango was wishing she could relax also. She glanced up to where Inuyasha was sitting, wishing she could be up there with him and be by his side. _"No! This is not the time for such thoughts!" _She busied herself by helping Kagome set up camp, hoping she could get a certain hanyou out of her mind.

Noticing Sango's discomfort, Kagome looked at Sango suspiciously, trying to figure what was wrong with her friend. She looked so lost and confused. "_Maybe she'll tell me what's wrong , if I can convince her to go to the hot springs with me." _Kagome thought cleverly. If she could get Sango away from the others, maybe she would tell her what's going on. _"Since the hot springs are relaxing and calming it should be easier for her to tell me what's upsetting her." _Feeling happy about her plan, Kagome started to make dinner.

Miroku was sitting by the fire, watching Sango carefully. He watched her every move, not taking his eyes from her for even a second. He watched her movements, her actions, but what was most confusing was her facial expressions. One second she would look content, but then the next she would look angry and confused then she would be content again. It seemed as if she was thinking of something that made her relaxed, but then would think of something that would make her upset and then be relaxed again. It was a process she repeated over and over again.

As Miroku continued to stare, Sango started to feel very insecure. It was like something or someone was staring at her, trying to read her inter most thoughts. She glanced up and saw Miroku staring at her suspiously. She blushed and looked away, not knowing what to do. "_What reason does he have to stare at me like that?"_ She thought. Internally, she gasped and thought, "_Is it possible that he knows my secret?"_

She looked up at Miroku and tried to read the his facial expressions. He noticed her staring at him at looked away, slightly embarrassed at being caught staring by the person he was staring at. Sango blushed again and tried to ignore him._"There is no way he could know!" _With these thoughts in mind, she continued working on dinner.

"Sango?" Miroku asked as he stood up, brushing his clothes of dirt in the process.

"Yes, Miroku?" She asked casually.

" I'm going to get some more wood for the fire, would you please accompany me?" he asked politely. If he could get Sango alone, maybe she would tell him what's bothering her. They were going to be married someday, and for who better could she tell her problems to than to her future husband?

" Uh, sure Miroku." she said uncertainly. Miroku's request seemed little weird to her.

"_Why does Miroku want us to be alone? He could of easily asked Shippo to go with him."_ She stood up, hesitantly, and walked beside him, a little uncomfortable.

These feeling sort of confused her. It wasn't like she hadn't been alone w/ him before ,on journeys or when the group had to split up. But then again, during those times, Inuyasha was someone she didn't give a single romantic thought to. Or maybe it wasn't just that: It could of been Miroku's feelings for her that made her uncomfortable. He said loved her and wanted to marry her, which was something that she _was_ looking forward to. Now, it was something that she was dreading. With each passing day she imagined the ceremony that would bind her eternally to a man she did not love anymore. Sango secretly wondered if she ever loved him at all or was all just an infatuation. Was he just someone who comforted her in her time of need and helped her through the hard times, but could never be more than a friend? It was all so confusing.

"- and I was wondering what's troubling you."

It was then that she realized that Miroku had been speaking to her.

" I'm sorry Miroku, what did you say?"

A little hurt that she wasn't even paying attention, he went on anyway.

"I said, that lately you have seemed pretty distracted and lost in thought and

I was wondering what's troubling you."

"Nothing bothering me, Miroku!" she said a little too fast. The last thing she needed was for him to find out her secrecy.

He stopped in his tracks and took both of Sango's hands in his own. If this didn't get her, nothing would.

"Sango, it hurts me to see you like this." He looked deeply into her eyes trying to break the barrier that she had long ago built. " I wish you would tell me what is bothering you, so I can help fix it." He grabbed her into an embrace and held her tightly.

Sango's mind was racing with thoughts. She didn't know to say or do. She vaguely felt his tight embrace and hoping he would let go soon.

"_There is nothing you can do, Miroku. Even you can't fix this problem." _

She thought hopelessly. Even the greatest smooth alder couldn't convince Inuyasha to fall in love with her, or least notice her very being.

Sango felt like crying. Here was a man who loves her and all she could think about was when he would let go of her so they could leave. Miroku's feelings for her did nothing give her even more heartache for something that just isn't meant to be. Her love for Inuyashaand Miroku's love for her.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar hand on her rear. Sango's previous thoughts of despair were replaced with anger as a loud slap was heard though the forest.

Ok, that was chapter 2! What did you think? Let me know in your reviews!

I need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Thanks to those who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated.

**ms.deep-** Thanks for the compliment! Actually this is not my first fic. Well, it is, but it's not. This is the first fic that I have a good plot for and that I can finish! (LOL)

**dudei'mlikesobus-** This originally was going to be a one-shot, but I felt like I could put more into it and decided to make it a chapter fic.

**sora.taiji-ya- **Thanks for the compliment and yes I will update soon!

**biggz-** Your question was can I make a Sango/Inuyasha lemon. Currently I'm making one, but I'm not sure if it's going to be in this story or just in the other one I'm writing. Thanks for the idea though.

**Harrypottergrl19- **Thanks for all the compliments! Thye are very encouraging!


	3. Losing Control

_**I Wish You Knew.**_

Thanks you to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but if I did Inuyasha and Sango would definitely be together!

_Previously:_ _"Sango felt like crying. Here was a man who loves her and all she could think about was when he would let go of her so they could leave. Miroku's feelings for her did nothing give her even more heartache for something that just isn't meant to be. Her love for Inuyasha and Miroku's love for her. _

_Suddenly, she felt a familiar hand on her rear. Sango's previous thoughts of despair were replaced with anger as a loud slap was heard though the forest._"

Chapter 3

Losing Control

When Sango walked back to the campsite, looking furious, Kagome felt this was her chance.

"Sango?" Kagome asked as sweetly as possible.

Trying to not to show her anger, Sango clenched her teeth and said,

"Yes, Kagome?"

" After we eat dinner, do you want to join me for a dip in the hot springs?"

Sango felt she had no choice but to accept. Kagome as a little creepy when she smiled too hard and theat made her a little scarier than she really is.

"Sure, Kagome." Sango had a feeling that Kagome was going to ask her the same questions Miroku asked earlier, and that didn't go well at all.

Just then Miroku entered from the clearing with a bright red mark on his cheek. _"Serves him right, for touching me while I'm venerable!" _Sango thought little bitterly.

"Alright everyone! Dinner is ready!" Kagome shouted, getting Inuyasha's attention. He jumped down from the position he was in the tree and landed in front of Sango. He bent down to get some his serving of food, but Sango couldn't help but take this to her advantage.

" _Wow! Look at that ass!" _Sango blushed from her thought. She was becoming like Miroku, but she couldn't help it. He was practically teasing her with his every move, daring her to try something. His body was amazing. She looked at him in every possible angle and took any chance she got.

"Damn! I dropped my spoon!" As he went to pick it up, Sango watched with pure lust in her eyes. It was like the gods were taunting her; she had to endure this everyday and it was not getting easier. If anything it was getting worse.

Once Inuyasha was out of her line of sight she looked up and saw Kagome looking at her strangely. Sango almost jumped from the surprise, but kept her composure and took her plate acting if nothing happened. She sat down away from Kagome and starting eating her dinner solemnly.

The walk to the hot springs, seemed to take forever. She glanced at Kagome , trying to read the expression her face. Nothing. Sango was so scared that Kagome saw her staring at Inuyasha lustfully that she wanted to run way and act like nothing never even happened.

"Sango?" Kagome asked so quietly that Sango barely heard her.

" Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

She wasn't sure how to answer this question. There was no denying that Kagome saw her staring at Inuyasha. She could not lie to her friend but, there she had no other choice.

"No, not anything that I can think of."

" You sure?"

"Positive!"

Kagome looked at her suspiously, but didn't say anything. She undressed herself and sat down in the hot spring between two rocks.

It was obvious that whatever Sango was going through, she wanted to go through alone. But she couldn't shake the look she was giving Inuyasha. There was no mistaking that it was lust in her eyes.

"_There's no way that was lust! I mean, she loves Miroku ,right?"_

She glanced at her friend who was busy washing herself. _" Sango knows that **I** love Inuyasha. Maybe I'm over exaggerating. She couldn't possibly..." _

Feeling a little better than before, Kagome continued to clean herself trying to get that image out of her mind.

Shippo was snoring softly, next to Kagome in her sleeping bag. Every one was sleeping soundly; except Sango. Her current state of insomnia was getting her very restless. She still couldn't believe that Kagome caught her and that she barely confronted her about it.

But that wasn't the only thing that kept her awake. Her dreams were part of the problem. Almost every night Sango would have a sexual fantasy about her and Inuyasha. The dreams would seem so real that she would almost moan in her sleep about them.

She sighed heavily, dreading what the next day was going to bring. She would be so tired that she would barely be able to walk without needing to rest. Sango closed her eyes again trying to get some sleep. Maybe her mind would be too tired to think of a fantasy...

"_He kissed her neck softly, leading a trail of kisses towards her heaving breast.'"_

Or maybe not.

Sango sat up, realizing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep with out risk. She got out of her sleeping bag and decided to go for a walk, but she didn't notice that a pair of golden eyes were watching her every move.

Thanks to those who reviewed! Really appreciated! Remember I need those 5 reviews!.

**Inusgrl90-** thanks for the review. Much appreciated!

**HarryPottergrl19-** thanks for the tips! They really help!

**Sango Fan!-**thanks for the compliment!

**Sora.taiji-ya-** Thanks for the compliments!

**Dudeei'mlikesobus-**Thanks! You rock too!


	4. Embarrassing Encounters

_**I Wish You Knew.**_

Thanks you to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but if I did Inuyasha and Sango would definitely be together!

_Previously: Sango sat up, realizing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep with out risk. She got out of her sleeping bag and decided to go for a walk, but she didn't notice that a pair of golden eyes were watching her every move._

Chapter 4

Embarrassing Encounters

As Sango continued to walk through the forest, Inuyasha was following silently. _"Where the hell does she think she's going?" " She doesn't even have enough common sense to bring a weapon with her!"_

Sango stopped and sat down in the middle of a clearing. "_Now what's she doing?" _He watched as she sat there, looking like she was staring into space. He was tempted to drag her back to camp so he could get some sleep, but he resisted the urge.

" _Damn Sango! Always wondering off on her own!" _

Sango sat, thinking of the current predicament she was in. There were rare times when she could just sit and think, and always took those moments to her advantage. There was only one person that was on her mind

"_Inuyasha"_

Is it needless to say who she thought of most of the time?

Un-known to her, the object of her affections was only a few feet behind, watching her curiously.

" _What **is **she doing?""_

Whatever Sango was doing, or in this case _not_ doing, it was really starting to piss Inuyasha off. It had been a long day and he was ready to get some sleep. _" I don't want to deal with this crap." _

He would of just left her alone and head off, but Sango was acting really strange lately and he was a little worried about her. _" and so are the others..."_ He cared for her like a friend and companion, so he had a right to be worried about her.

Inuyasha sighed and decided that enough was enough. He jumped to the ground and stood behind her. He waited for her to notice him, but when she didn't he put a hand on her shoulder.

Sango jumped back to see two beautiful golden eyes glaring at her. _" I could recognize those eyes anywhere..."_

Inuyasha noticed her staring at him and started to feel a little uncomfortable.

" What the hell are you staring at?" he asked gruffly.

" Nothing!" she replied a little to quick.

" _What is her problem?"_ He had never seen Sango look so nervous before, especially in front of him.

Sango looked away quickly, shame clearly written on her face. _" Great Sango! Now he thinks something is wrong!"_

Inuyasha turned away also, clearly confused.

" _She's acting so strange. Then again, it wasn't like she wasn't strange to begin with." _He shook his head and said," I'm leaving, are you coming?" He was tired and cranky, forget waiting! Enough was enough! Pride be damned, he was tired!

" Uh, yeah..." She said nothing else, for she was afraid of saying something stupid... again.

" _Weird..." _He said nothing else and started walking ahead.

" _Stupid Sango! What's wrong with you? Can't you have a conversation with Inuyasha without making an ass of yourself?" _

But she knew the answer to that, before even asking the question. _" Not when it comes to Inuyasha..." _

She heard footsteps and realized that the concentration of her thoughts was leaving her, she quickly ran ahead. Sango stood a safe distance beside him, making sure she wouldn't do something she would regret.

Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye and tried to understand what was wrong with her. _" It's like she's trying to avoid me or something." _He looked ahead trying to ignore the women beside him. Not an easy task when she was acting so weird.

Meanwhile Sango was trying to keep her emotions in check, but she was failing helplessly.

"_Look at him! He's so handsome!" _"_ I love the way his hair moves when he walks; it's so shiny and beautiful. I just want to run my hands through it." _

It wasn't just his looks that made Sango go wild.

" _I love that he doesn't ask so many questions. He leaves me alone with my own thoughts." _Sango blushed a little from just thinking about him, and it wasn't helping that he was standing right beside her.She looked away, realizing that she must be staring, but it was no easy task. _" He's just so beautiful." _

Sango laughed to herself. _" I feel like a little girl again." _Just Inuyasha's presence made her feel good. Even if he wasn't saying anything, it didn't matter. She wasn't sure what it was

about him.

He was just... _him._

Inuyasha glanced at Sango again, noticing that she was staring _again._ _"This is annoying!"_

He stopped in his tracks, glaring at her.

" What IS your problem!" he yelled. She wasn't just acting strange, she was acting plain out _weird! _

Sango blushed deeply, ashamed for being caught staring.

" Nothing's wrong! I going back to camp!" She started running and didn't stop.

Inuyasha watched her leave, and sighed to himself. "_She needs help."_

The smell of breakfast, slowly woke Sango up. Or it would have if she had gotten any sleep.

After last night's embarrassment, she wasn't sure how she could ever look Inuyasha in the face again.

" _He caught me staring **twice!**"_ She groaned. She barred her face in the sleeping bag, trying to hide the shame that was clearly written on her face.

" Hey, Shippo can you see if Lady Sango had awakened yet?" she heard Miroku say._" Every one else must be up now. (gulp)_

_Including Inuyasha." _

She felt the little kitsune on her head, peering into her face.

Sango opened her eyes, surprising the cute fox demon and causing to land on the ground in front of her with an "oof."

" She's awake, Miroku !" he yelled into Sango's ear.

She stretched and slowly got up. _" I wonder what today is going to bring." _She folded her sleeping bag and put it away.

Once Sango stood up she noticed that Inuyasha was looking at her, with that confused look on his face. He turned away quickly and sat down to eat his breakfast. Sango blushed a little bit from the attention she was getting from her love, but soon realized that it was most likely negative. _" He must think I'm crazy or something..." _She sighed dejectedly. _"Maybe I am." _

As Miroku ate his food, he couldn't help but notice Sango. She seemed so... lost. _" She never did tell me what was bothering her..." " I mean **before** I groped her."_ Miroku touched his cheek, remembering the memory._" Good times, good times." _He smiled faintlyand resumed eating. "_I'll ask her another time." _What ever was bothering her, it was something that she didn't want to discuss now and he would have to wait till she was ready.

"_Time will tell."_

Indeed, time would tell.

How much longer could Sango keep her secret without completely losing control?

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Thanks to:**_

**Harrypottergrl19- Trust me. This story will end well**

**Inusgrl90-Thanks for the advice. **

**Pharoph-Thanks! I'm been tired of those Inuyasha/Kagome for a while now. I don't like Kagome/Miroku pairings either. They are not as interesting**

**Zeno Bell-Thanks!**

**Sarina Blade-Thank you!**

**Biggz-You think so? One of my friends suggested that to me also!**


	5. Obvious

_**I Wish You Knew.**_

Thanks you to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but if I did Inuyasha and Sango would definitely be together!

Authors's Note: The song " Obvious" does not belong to me. It belongs to Christina Aguilera and her beautiful voice. I love this song and I couldn't find a better story to use it for.

ENJOY!

_Previously:_

_Indeed, time would tell._

_How much longer could Sango keep her secret without completely losing control? _

Chapter 5

Obvious

Her emotions were like a river; continually growing, never stopping and eagerly ready to consume her.

As the days went on, her heartache grew. Her longing for something that she could not have was deepening her depression and questioning her reason to live.

She slumped as she walked, not caring who noticed. Nobody could understand the emotional stress she was going through. The pain was becoming unbearable. She was slowly losing her composure, and it starting to become obvious.

_**Can you hear it in my voice?  
Was it something I let slip?  
Does the whole world know?  
Isn't it obvious?**_

The group decided to rest for the night at an inn. Miroku's "exor sims" saved them from a night of sleeping on the cold, hard ground.

" Finally, we are going to sleep in nice warm beds and have a hot meal!"

Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

She stretched her arms toward the sky and put her bike on the porch for the night.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder from his current position on Kilala.

" Yeah! All thanks to Miroku." he exclaimed. Miroku beamed little from the sudden attention on his behalf.

"Even though it wasn't completely honest..." Shippo finished quietly.

Miroku face fell from the sudden insult and apparent truth.

" I'll have you know that there probably will be a demon here soon and I was just giving them a warning" He shook his staff to make his point. "If they want us to stay the night, then who am I to stop them?" He said casually. _"_

_Why can't they appreciate the things I do?" _

Inuyasha ignored the entire conversation, for there were other things that were on his mind. One person in particular.

"_Sango." _

He didn't know why she was on his mind, but she was. Since a few nights ago when he went to get Sango, she was constantly on his mind. Her strange behavior quirked him. She would act fine with everyone else, but when it came to him she acted...

different.

He watched as she played with Kilala quietly, ignoring the rest of the group. _" She' s been so quiet lately.''_ He winced with the sudden thought. _" Since when have I cared what she does or doesn't do?' _He frowned and looked away stubbornly.

" _I don't care, do I?" _

_**I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show?  
Is my face aglow?  
**_

**_Isn't it obvious?_**

Sango put her cat down and sighed softly. She looked over and realized that she was alone. _" They must of went inside for dinner." _It didn't really bother her that they didn't tell. _" Or they told me and I wasn't listening?" _She sighed again and stood up, preparing to take a walk; but fate seemed to have other things in mind for her.

" Hey."

She heard a voice call.

She turned around and saw the last person that she needed to see.

" _Inuyasha..._"

" Are you coming for dinner?" he asked. He had his hands on his hips, turning to head inside.

When he got no response he added," There is supposed to some type of feast."

He felt her eyes burning into to his back; he looked away from her, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

" _What's wrong with me? It's only Sango.."_

He glanced at her, wondering how long it would take to answer such a simple question; but when he looked back at her, she was no where to be seen.

"_Where did she go **this** time?"_

Sango ran through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her.

"_What am I doing?_" _" Why am I running away liked a scared coward?" _Then it occurred to her.

" _Maybe I am a scared coward.."_

_**That I don't know what  
I'm doing anymoreI'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
**_

_**Isn't it obvious?  
**_

Running away from Inuyasha seemed pointless, considering the fact he is half-demon.

" _He could of already caught up with me, if he wanted to." _

With this realization, she slowed her running to a jog and then to a soft walk. She heard footsteps behind her, and knew who it was before even turning around. Sighing with defeat, she stopped walking and waited patiently.

Inuyasha jumped from trees and then jumped in front of Sango, glaring at her.

" What the hell is your problem?" he yelled angrily. He stood in front of her, with his hands folded in his haori.

Sango looked away from him, not even able to look him in the eye. This gesture, pissed Inuyasha off even more.

" Look at me damn it!" He yelled loudly. He put his hands on her face, forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes stubbornly, still refusing to look at him. Her hands were trembling with fear. She could of cried from how scared she was. She felt tears welling in her eyes as he removed his hands from her face.

_**Do you see my hands, they tremble  
Wonder why I can't  
Look you in the eyes  
Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
**_

_**Isn't it obvious?  
**_

"What is going on with you?" he said so softly, she barely heard it. He was looking into her face with those beautiful golden eyes, his face aglow with a shade of light pink. She felt her temperature rising, as her face brightened to a soft pink of blush.

" _I have seen Inuyasha so nice before." _She blushed even harder from of the thought of Inuyasha being nice to **_her._** She had a dream similar to this, except in the dream, Inuyasha was confessing his undying love for her and kissing her passionately. Afterwards, they would go somewhere more private, to do more _personal_ things. Trying to erase the dirty thoughts from her mind she felt her hands to sweat.

She looked up into his eyes, not sure what she was about to do next.

_**That I don't know what **_

_**I'm doing anymore**_

_**I'm feeling like a little girl**_

_**Caught up in emotions**_

_**I'm out of control**_

_**Isn't it obvious?**_

She looked into his eyes deeply, barely containing her deep love and desire for him. She gently put her hands on his face and stroked it lovingly.

" _What is she doing?" _

He couldn't move. The look she was giving him, kept him in his place. Innocence, devotion, and... NO! It couldn't be.

LOVE?

He brushed her hands off of him and pulled away not to gently. The look on his face was shock and realization. He backed away from her slowly and ran without looking back.

_**Suddenly these emotions are  
In control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes  
Every glance, every smile  
Must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide**_

"Inuyasha... WAIT!**_" _**but there was no use. He was long gone.

"_What have I done?" _

She sank to the ground with a thud. She out her hands on her face, not bothering to wipe away the flood of her tears.

_**That I don't know what  
I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
**_

_**Isn't it obvious?**_

_**  
**_

_Authors note: haori- This word I know describes the outfit Inuyasha wears. I would love some comments on it if I spelled it wrong. Thank you._

**To those who reviewed:**

**Inusgrl90- I try to make my chapters everytime I post. Thanks for the review!**

**Curious-George5498 - Really? With my story? Awesome!**

**Biggz- I totally agree. Thanks for the review!**

**Dudei'mlikesobus- Thanks for the review!**

**Spiketwo89- I love the idea too! I couldn't resist!**


	6. Missing

_**I Wish You Knew.**_

Thanks you to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

_Previously: "What have I done?" _

_She sank to the ground with a thud. She out her hands on her face, not bothering to wipe away the flood of her tears. _

Chapter 6

Missing

"_What the hell was that about!" _Inuyasha thought as he raced through the trees. _"What **was **that?" _

He couldn't believe what just happened. What Sango did was so out of character for her, so far-fetched that he question if it even happened. If it was even _real._

Then he remembered the look she gave him. It was forever trapped in his mind. The look she gave him was desire, longing and... love. He squinched his face in confusion at the thought.

" _Why the hell would she would give me that look?" _

He sat down in a local tree, so he could think. He crossed his legs Indian style and folded his arms in concentration. He closed his eyes, with confusion marked on his features.

That look was unmistakable. He could recognize it anywhere; for he used to look for a certain priestess many years ago. The only one who seemed to understand.

" _Kikyo..." _

When she was alive, she was all he could think about. He cared for her, protected her, and even possibly loved her. He longed to be with her, not caring what others thought.

He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and sighed heavily. _" Why did things have to go so wrong?" _He missed that feeling she used to give him, but it was gone and it would forever would be.

His expression turned melancholy at the thought of the dead miko.

She now haunted the earth, cold and lonely. He imagined her demon collectors and how roamed the earth, by her side.

He opened his eyes with a look of sadness.

This was no time to think of such depressing things. He sat up slightly, and wrinkled his nose in discomfort. Thoughts of Kikyo made him unhappy, which made him upset, and would soon after, become cranky.

His thoughts wandered back to Sango, and wondered was going to become of her relationship with him and the rest of the group. How would Miroku react to this?

" _and Kagome..."_

He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't possibly tell her what happened, without contevesary. What Sango did tonight would bring frustrations and anger for the group, most likely breaking them up. _"That's the last thing we need." _He sighed wearily,

" _Why do women always have to be so complicated?" _He groaned tiredly. He stood up and turned to head back to the village.

" _I can't avoid this forever." _

Sango wiped her face with a cool cloth, trying to remove any signs of tears. _" What have I done?" _

Sango had replayed the scene a countless number of times in her mind. She couldn't believe what she did. That one look she gave him , could destroy her entire friendship with Inuyasha, if it didn't already.

" _That look was so powerful I bet I didn't even have to tell him how I felt."_ She groaned inwardly, resting her face in her hands. She wished she could turn back time, so she wouldn't have to deal with such complications.

" _This whole thing is distracting me from what I really need to be thinking about..." _She lifted her head from her hands stared sadly at the water.

" _Kohaku." _

She imaged her younger brother before he was covupted by Naraku. _"So innocent and pure... not having to worry about possibly being killed every time he turned around." _Sango clenched her fist with anger as she thought about the evil things Naraku did to her younger brother. Sango released her fist and closed her eyes, trying to erase those bad memories from her mind. She had a more recent problem to deal with.

" _But how to deal with it?"_

She stood up and wiped her clothes, reluctantly and started heading back to camp.

" _Better late than never." _

When Inuyasha arrived back at camp , everyone was done eating there dinner. Inuyasha growled inwardly, slightly pissed off that they didn't even wait for him. He would have pointed this out, but he was to flustered to do so. He sat down next to Kagome and leaned over towards her bag to see if there was there any food in there. He saw a bag of chips and reached over to get them, but was hit on the hand by a pissed off Miko.

" What the hell was that for?" He whined.

" That was for not being at dinner on time! I was worried sick!" she replied angrily.

" Well, I'm back ain't I?" he yelled.

" Everybody was waiting for you! The villagers thought that you didn't want their cooking!" she half-screamed.

" Well, whatever. Like I care what those villagers think of m anyway!" He rolled his eyes at just the thought it.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn I was so worried that something happened to you!"

" Well don't be! I can take care of myself!"

" It's not just you I'm worried about! Since you were gone so long you couldn't at least bring Sango back!" she retorted.

Inuyasha retaliated a little bit. It was just then that he noticed that Sango presence was absent. Shippo was sleeping on Kilala, who looked worried. Miroku seemed like he was staring into space, barely aware of Inuyasha's outbursts.

Kagome stopped glaring at Inuyasha and sighed tiredly.

" Have you seen Sango while you were gone?"

Inuyasha hesitated, " I saw her, but she said she wanted to be alone." He looked away ashamed. He knew damn well that wasn't the truth, but what else he could he do?

Kagome handed him the chips back and sighed loudly. " Where could she have gone?" Inuyasha opened the bag greedily and started stuffing chips into his mouth, trying hard to ignore Kagome's questions.

Telling Kagome what really happened seemed like a big mistake. He didn't how she would react and frankly he didn't want to know. The whole situation seemed like unnecessary drama that the group just didn't need. In honesty, he didn't know what Sango wanted from him, but whatever it was he surely couldn't give it to her. Her love or whatever it was that she felt for him, was definitely unrequited and he simply couldn't deal with it.

" _Like I don't have enough of those problems." _He thought, glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She was closing her bag and grabbing her sleeping bag; looking like she was about to go to bed.

" You're going to bed?" He asked half-shocked.

" No, I going to my room, so I can wait for Sango." she said snobbily. She took her stuff with her and headed to her room.

Inuyasha watched her leave silently, laying his head on the floor. He wasn't sure exactly where Sango was but he knew she was close by. She would be walking in soon enough, and Inuyasha felt uncomfortable just thinking about it.

He felt more than saw, Miroku looking at him. He glanced over at the monk and watched him get up, preparing to leave.

" You going somewhere?"

"Yes, I going to go find Sango." he replied casually.

" Why? She said she wanted to be alone." he said surprised at how convincing his lie sounded.

" I don't care. She has been gone for long enough time, and I'm going to go find her." he replied determinedly. He walked pasted Inuyasha and opened the door and collided into who he was looking for.

" S-Sango!" he gasped with relief and surprise clearly in his voice.

" Miroku." She replied looking at him in bewilderment. She didn't expect to see him there nor did she expect to she _him _there also.

"Are you alright, Sango? You have been gone for a awful long time."

"I'm fine, I was just taking a walk to clear my mind." Sango tried her best not to look at Inuyasha as she said this, she wasn't give her self away, _again._

Kilala got up slowly from her current position under Shippo and leaped over to her master. Sango picked her up, happily. Miroku watched her silently and sighed in defeat.

" I'm glad you are ok Lady Sango. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." He grabbed both of her shoulders, heading to a forbidden zone.

Kilala felt the contraction of the slap before it even happened and just glared at Miroku. Sango turned red in the face and glared at him also. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he watched the monk retire to his bedroom.

He felt her eyes on him and decided not to say a word. He felt her move her eyes away and head towards her bedroom. He laid his head down onto the floor and thinking to himself,

" _This may be harder than I thought_."

**Well that was chapter 6. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! I can't believe that I have so many! It's wonderful! I hope I can make my goal of 6o reviews!**

**To my fellow reviewers:**

**Katreda- Thanks.**

**Crazy- Thank you and you are not the only one who thinks that.**

**TaintedAngel7- You'll just have to wait and see!**

**DarkLove06- Thank you!**

**Prismatic butterfly- Thanks for the compliment! You have encouraged me!**


	7. Familiar Encounters

_**I wish you knew. **_

_Previously: __1_

_He felt her eyes on him and decided not to say a word. He felt her move her eyes away and head towards her bedroom. He laid his head down onto the floor and thinking to himself,_

" _This may be harder than I thought__." _

Chapter 7

Familiar Encounters

The next day, the group was back on the road again. It was a clear, sunny day without a chance of rain. There were barely any clouds in sight. Which would have been a good thing but it was so blazing hot. Even the birds were having a hard at keeping cool.

"Whew, it's so hot today." Kagome complained. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed with exhaustion.

"_It wouldn't_ _seem so hot if you stopped complaining about it."_ Sango thought sourly. She slightly glared at Kagome, suddenly boiled with anger. Gasping, she quickly reprimanded herself, trying her best to not be petty towards her best-friend.

No matter how much she tried to ignore it, Sango knew she was jealous of Kagome. As wrong as it was, she felt a slight hatred for the young girl. She hated the way her and Inuyasha always walked together and pretended to ignore what was so obvious. Everyone knew that Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, no doubt about it.

Kagome's love for Inuyasha bothered Sango, but it what bothered her more than anything was that Inuyasha so obviously loved her back. No matter how they tried to hide it all remained the same; Kagome loves Inuyasha and Inuyasha loves Kagome.

If only Sango knew how wrong she really was.

Sango shook her head trying to pry the negative thoughts from her mind. She looked ahead and noticed that Miroku was staring at her. He looked away, but that did not hide his embarrassment. Sango usually would question his odd behavior, but she decided to ignore it instead. She looked away from the monk and focused her attention on the clear, blue sky.

"_If only my problems were as simple as looking at the sky. It would so much easier." _

Inuyasha, on the other hand, attentions were elsewhere. He looked relaxed, but inside his mind was reeling with thoughts. He tried his best not to glance at Sango, which was quite a hard task. Sleeping had been difficult the night before, considering how every time he closed his eyes the image of Sango stare haunted him. He covered his ears trying to block that from his mind.

He wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He could pretend it never happened and move with life or he could confront Sango. The latter seemed much more challenging. It was quite clear that Inuyasha was not the best at confronting someone.

Apparently, his directness was considered to insensitive and impolite. _Whatever_. To him, directness was the best key; who gives it shit if it hurts? Ok, maybe that was insensitive; but the truth hurts sometimes. If knew that, it was Inuyasha.

He felt like he was being watched and noticed that Kagome was staring at him; He stared back. Annoyed he said, "What?!" In an angrier tone than that was necessary. She looked away perplexed and didn't say a word. He frowned slightly; surprised that he didn't get a sit or even a reply.

"_What the hell's her problem?"_

Alarmed, suddenly she said, "I sense jewel shards coming very quickly!!!"

He would have questioned it if he didn't sense a strange era approaching. The grouped stopped sensing it as well. It was so familiar, yet he couldn't put his name on it.

"_What is that rancid smell? I know I have smelt it before."_

Then he remembered.

"Kagome!!" That voice, how could he have forgotten?

"Kagome, there you are my love!!" Said the intruder, no other than Kouga.

Inuyasha growled, already beyond irritated. Was he so distracted that he couldn't remember Kouga's stench? What the hell was wrong with him? Was he losing his mind? He scrunched his face with angry and began his usual ranting with the smug wolf-demon.

Sango noticed this and couldn't help but smirk just a little bit. He was so attractive when he was angry. The way his eyes shined and eyebrows moved with every facial expression. She looked away once again trying her best not to stare.

By now, Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting, once again, over Kagome's affection. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala sat down in the nearest clearing and began to set camp. They would be here all night.

**Well, that was chapter 7. Sorry it took so long. There really isn't much of an excuse. School was a major distraction. Anyways, Chapter 8 is coming really shortly and I mean. Believe me, it's already half way done!!**

**To my fellow reviewers:**

**Gosh there was so many over the past few months!! Thanks so much! Prepare yourself for Chapter 8!!!!**


	8. Desire and Jealously

_I wish you knew _

_Previously: _

_Sango noticed this and couldn't help but smirk just a little bit. He was so attractive when he was angry. The way his eyes shined and eyebrows moved with every facial expression. She looked away once again trying her best not to stare._

_By now, Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting, once again, over Kagome's affection. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala sat down in the nearest clearing and began to set camp. They would be here all night._

Chapter 8

Desire and Jealously

_ She felt his hand on her thigh and shivered with anticipation. Her breath quickens as his powerful hands caress her in places that she has never been touched. He kissed her lips and neck passionately, his hand wandering ever so close to her expanding womanhood. She felt it going higher and higher to a point where self- control was completely useless…….._

_Oh….. Inuyasha! _

Sango woke with sweat covering her entire body. She felt the familiar heat of the fire near her sleeping bag, but what she felt even more was the heat coming from _inside_ her sleeping bag. The dream was so vivid and felt almost real. How she wanted it to be real. The more she thought like this the more difficult things were going to become. She sat up and felt the slickness the dream had caused her. She berated her traitorous body for giving in so easily. "_Why am I so weak?" _She normally didn't have dreams like this; they always took her by surprise usually at the worst time.

"_I'm becoming more like Miroku everyday I suppose." _

She glanced around the camp site wondering if anyone else was awake. Thankfully, no one. Sango didn't dare look at Inuyasha, she would hate for him to open his eyes and catch her staring at him again. Just of the thought of those amber eyes made her sweat and long for the unruly hanyou. Just the thought of him got her hot all over again. She closed her eyes lying back so her body could be in a more relaxed position. She attempted to sleep, but the fantasy wouldn't leave her mind. She longed to touch and caress him likes she does in her dreams. _"If only fantasies could come true." _She sighed and grinned; fantasies were always so much fun, even if they seemed completely far-fetched. She closed her eyes, praying that her next dream would be much more realistic and much less embarrassing. If anyone else knew of her secret longing……. Well that could lead to a _very _uncomfortable experience.

The event with Kouga was so typical and predictable that she completely forgot about it till she glanced at Kagome. It was ironic to her that Kouga so deeply wanted Kagome, yet Kagome seemed to almost care less. How she related to that. That made her and Kouga in the same boat. She rolled over on her side, back facing the younger girl, and presumed sleeping. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

Bright, yellow eyes shined from the tree above, giving the leaves above him a demonic glow. His eyes scanned the campsite, but stopped once he reached his destination. He watched her closely, studying her every movement. It was like he was trying to read the young women in her sleep, understand her in ways he seemingly couldn't when she was awake. Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the tree. Sango was such a mystery to him, a _strange_ mystery. One day he would figure her out, and that day would come sooner than he originally imagined.

The next day was a blur to Sango. She felt completely drained and she wasn't sure why. She was sleep deprived, that much was true, but something else was bothering her. She couldn't quite place it or give it a name; it was just _there._

Maybe it was the way Shippo kept whining about the weather? No, she expected that.

Was it because Kagome kept talking and talking, while no one was listening? No, that was usual.

What was bothering was something different, something she hadn't felt before.

She glanced over at Miroku and noticed his obvious attempt to pretend like he wasn't staring. _That was it!!_

Now that she had figured out what was her frustration, she had to solve it, but how? Bluntly asking did not seem like the best route. She was going to have to be discreet. Sango turned slightly and gave the curious monk a tedious smile. He returned the smile with full force and just like that: he was hooked.

"Hello, Sango!" he rang cheerfully as he filled the empty space on her right side. She nodded politely, almost regretting her need for his company. _"I should have just stayed curious."_ She thought solemnly as he rambled on and on about countless things. She tuned him out as she turned to what was in front of her.

Kagome was on, for some reason or another, Inuyasha's back. _"Like a baka, she probably tripped over a trig and twisted her ankle." _Sango thought with disgust. So pathetic. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the annoying sight. That familiar pang of envy went through her veins. It seemed to come so easily now. As the days went by, she felt herself getting angrier and angrier over seemingly just little things. Why?

She closed her eyes, trying the block that image from her mind and the jealously that has controlled her brain. But there was no use. It would never leave.

**NO! A cliffhanger!!!! **

**Don't hate me! Trust me it'll all be worth it at the end!**

**To my fellow reviewers:**

**Thank you so much!!! If you have a specific to ask, don't hesitant! I love you all! Thanks!**


End file.
